The Dead Heart
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Hogwarts, 1996. Karena ia sudah melihat ketidakberdayaan manusia tentang hati yang mereka miliki. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_for dramione; and you._

o0o

PROLOG

Tongkatnya sudah teracung lurus, siap menyentak. Mantra itu telah mencapai ujung lidahnya, menunggu untuk dirapalkan. Targetnya berdiri hanya beberapa langkah di depan, tidak berdaya tanpa tongkat untuk diacungkan, pasrah menunggu jemputan kematian. Hening.

 _Tidak ada yang datang._

Mungkin seharusnya saat ini ia tertawa, tawa yang selalu berderai ketika segalanya dirasa sudah sempurna. Karena semua yang terjadi di sini memang sudah sempurna, justru _sangat_ sempurna. Sekali sambaran, dan misi yang telah ia perjuangkan mati-matian selama nyaris setahun itu akan berakhir. Malam ini ia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang pemenang.

 _Benar, bukan?_

Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang tahu mengapa bibirnya begitu kaku untuk tertawa. Lagipula, kepuasan yang seharusnya menggelegak itu mendadak raib entah ke mana. Ia tidak menemukan rasa bangga kendati telah menyelesaikan kerja kerasnya. Justru ada rasa pahit bersarang di tenggorokannya, seakan ia telah keliru. Seakan ia telah mengambil langkah yang salah. Seakan ia harus berbalik saat itu juga, membanting setir ke arah sebaliknya. Tapi ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak bisa mengerti— atau tidak _mau_ mengerti.

Ini tujuannya. Ia sudah berhasil sampai di sana, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya tepat di langkah terakhir. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dipahaminya.

Sesuatu yang hadir bersama dengan kehadiran gadis _itu_.

Kemudian ia merasakannya.

 _Sakit._

Sakit yang belakangan terus mencuri celah udara yang ia miliki, sakit yang membekap paru-parunya, sakit yang terasa hingga iris abu-abu itu berair. Ia memejamkan mata, dan benaknya kembali pada kesalahan-kesalahan lalu, kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia _suka. Hazel_ dan ikal-ikal kecokelatan. Dasi dan perpustakaan. Sarkasme dan tawa. _Tawanya._ Sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipi pucat itu. Kemudian ia mengerti. Ia tidak akan bisa menangis jika hatinya memang sudah mati.

Entah untuk alasan apa, kali ini saja, ia ingin memutar ulang waktu. Ia hanya ingin hatinya tetap mati, tidak peduli kebahagiaan macam apa yang bisa dirasakan manusia. Ia hanya ingin hidup tanpa merasakan apa pun, tanpa bahagia pun juga tidak masalah.

Karena ia tahu, dengan hati yang mati, ia tidak akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia rasakan. Ketakutan, kegagalan, kesakitan, kehilangan—

Ia hanya ingin hidup tanpa hati, tanpa rasa. Karena ia sudah melihat ketidakberdayaan manusia tentang hati yang mereka miliki.

Tapi gadis itu sudah mengembalikan hatinya sejak lama.

Bukankah begitu?

" _Avada—"_

 _Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk melenyapkan rasa sakit ini?_

 _Aku tak mampu._

 _Aku tak berdaya._

 _Aku mencintainya._

o0o


	2. Chapter 2

" _Well_ , bagaimana jika kau yang melakukannya untukku, Draco?"

Tangannya mendadak berhenti gemetar. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Dirasakan keringat dingin mengalir di punggungnya. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pasi. Lidahnya terasa pahit.

"B-baik, Dark Lord."

Ibunya mendekap mulut dengan tangan— dalam gerakan yang begitu halus, begitu tidak kentara, sementara ayahnya mengangguk di seberang meja. Arogansi dipertahankan di udara. Bibinya terkekeh senang. Semua penyihir memandanginya dari balik kursi masing-masing, antara kasihan dan ingin tahu, tanpa terkecuali Nagini si ular, mendesis-desis di atas meja dengan lapar.

"Kalau begitu, Lucius—" Kerlingan kecil. "Pastikan putramu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik," Celah mata segaris itu terlihat keji. "Tidak seperti ayahnya."

Kemudian yang ia tahu berikutnya hanyalah kilat merah— lalu ayahnya jatuh berlutut ke lantai.

Mulutnya berteriak kesakitan tanpa suara.

Ia mulai memperhatikan ibunya memaksa tubuh untuk berhenti gemetar, bibinya menutup wajah menahan malu, seringai dari wajah-wajah yang tidak asing.

Ia hanya duduk diam di kursinya, berusaha menelan ketakutan. Rasa ngeri. Dorongan untuk bunuh diri. Apa pun itu. Tongkat sihir ada di sakunya, dan sementara Tuannya sedang asyik menyiksa, ia berusaha membayangkan bagaimana cara agar tidak bernasib sama dengan ayahnya.

Mereka bilang Draco Malfoy terlahir dengan hati yang mati— dan _mungkin_ , kau bisa lihat sendiri penyebabnya.

o0o

 _a Dramione fanfiction written by GinevraPutri:_

THE DEAD HEART

—

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

 **Hogwarts, 1996**

o0o

II

"Aku tak percaya akhirnya kau keluar dari kandang bau bawah tanahmu itu," Hermione Granger mendengus, iris _hazel_ -nya mengerling tajam ke arah cowok di sebelah kanan. Melangkah satu-dua kali, sebelum melanjutkan ucapan— ralat, _sindirannya_. "Bukankah biasanya kaki kotormu itu lumpuh seketika saat kau mendapat jadwal patroli malam?"

Draco Malfoy berderap enggan. Satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku _jeans_ , sementara satunya lagi melonggarkan leher _sweater_ hijau bermotif ularnya, tampak kegerahan. "Aku tidak akan berada di sini jika ada cewek untuk ditiduri, Granger."

Hermione memutar mata bosan, berpura-pura akan muntah. "Memangnya ke mana jalang-jalang yang biasanya kau tipu itu?"

Draco terkekeh, bahunya dikedikkan. "Mungkin aku hanya ingin menipu satu cewek khusus malam ini."

"Haha," Hermione tertawa hambar. "Kupikir aku sudah menolakmu minggu lalu, Malfoy."

"—dan kupikir kau harusnya tidak menolakku lagi malam ini."

Jeda sejenak.

"Selesaikan saja patrolinya, Malfoy." Hermione berdeham. "Jaga otak kotormu."

Draco menghela napas— sedikit terlalu keras. Cewek yang satu ini memang super, bukan tipikal gadis-gadis porselen yang bakal siap sedia menghangatkan ranjangnya tanpa ia sendiri perlu usaha.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menjaga otakku kalau kau berkeliaran malam-malam begini dengan rok di atas lutut begitu, darah-lumpur-terhormat," komentarnya sinis.

Hermione menegang, menarik-narik ujung roknya sedikit ke bawah. Mendesis geram, "Alihkan pandanganmu, mesum."

Draco akhirnya tertawa. Sementara si Gryffindor otomatis berubah menjadi sensitif sepanjang malam itu, keduanya melangkah di koridor-koridor sunyi, tanpa bersinggungan atau bicara sekecap kata lagi. Hanya menemukan beberapa pasangan yang overdosis obat perangsang dan kutu buku kurang kerjaan yang menenggelamkan diri di balik rak-rak perpustakaan.

"Granger,"

"—diam, Malfoy."

Umpatan dalam hati. Draco menahan keinginan untuk menyergap Hermione dari belakang dan— oh, brengsek. Hormon sialan.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan esai ramuan?"

".."

"Aku sudah, kau tahu, mungkin kau perlu beberapa referensi."

".."

"Atau kita bisa mencari informasi tambahan di perpustakaan! Bersama-sama, tentu saja."

".."

"Kau juga bisa mengajariku ten—"

"Oke, katakan apa maumu." Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Prefek perempuan itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, kentara sekali jengkel. "Aku muak mendengar suaramu."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku mau kau. Itu saja.

Decihan. "Kubilang selesaikan saja patroli ini, Malfoy."

"..dan?"

"Dan tentu saja kembali ke asrama masing-masing," Satu putaran mata. "Memangnya apa lagi yang mungkin terjadi?"

"Demi Salazar, Granger, kau bahkan melakukannya dengan Blaise!"

Hermione menahan napas. "Siapa?"

"Apa sih yang dia katakan padamu waktu itu?" tutur Draco kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau mau melakukannya dengan dia tapi tidak denganku?"

"Merlin, apa sih yang kau bicarakan—"

"— _seks_ , Granger!"

Hening.

"..oh," Hermione menyisipkan anak rambut yang lolos ke belakang telinganya. Iris _hazel_ itu diam-diam melirik partner patrolinya takut-takut. Jelas Draco akan membentaknya habis-habisan kalau ia berani mengelak lagi.

"Masih belum tahu arti kata itu, Granger?"

"..t-tahu."

Draco mengangkat alis. "Jadi?"

Hermione menelan ludah. Otaknya berputar keras, memikirkan alibi yang sempurna untuk menghindar dari godaan setan pirang itu. Sudah sepanjang musim gugur Hermione berhasil mengelak, masa sih sekarang ia harus mengalah? Hermione menggigit bibirnya gugup— bagaimana tidak, cowok yang disampingnya ini Draco Malfoy! Demi apa pun, dia memang Draco Malfoy dan Hermione tidak— _belum_ —mau menghabiskan satu malam bersamanya.

"A-apa ya.."

Hermione melabuhkan ringisan gugup. Kaki jenjang itu baru saja akan memulai usahanya untuk bergeser sejauh mungkin dari Draco, ketika—

"Persetan,"

—tubuhnya didorong ke dinding.

Iris kelabu itu menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ini-salahmu-sendiri' sementara Hermione memberontak tanpa ada hasil.

"Kukira kau belum sepenuhnya yakin apa arti _seks_ , Granger." Seringai itu mencapai bibir Draco. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbaik hati dengan memberitahumu."

Hermione mengumpat dalam hati. _Oh, crap_. Kena dia malam ini.

"Ada kata terakhir?"

 _Ya. Kau brengsek, Malfoy._

"Kurasa tidak."

Hermione buru-buru memejamkan matanya tepat ketika cowok itu mulai menciumnya.

o0o

To Be Continued

o0o

A/N: HAHAHA. Jangan tanya ini apaan. Saya udah ada ide ini dari kapan tau, tapi nggak nyangka bakal jadi rated-M begini. Mungkin ini hanya efek dari liburan nggak kemana-mana alias suntuk di rumah. Akhir kata, mohon review supaya saya tau separah apa fik kali ini. Thank you. -GP


	3. Chapter 3

" _SHIT_!"

Blaise Zabini mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi begitu menyaksikan teman sepermainannya memasuki ruang rekreasi Slytherin dengan tanduk yang mencuat dari kedua sisi kepala. Sembari menyerukan serentetan umpatan kasar, Draco Malfoy menendang meja kayu yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Blaise berdeham sedikit ketika para penghuni asrama ular tersebut menoleh ngeri ke arah pewaris tunggal klan Malfoy itu.

Draco membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. Mengumpat. Mengacak rambut pirangnya. Mengumpat (lagi).

 _Well_ — ini jelas buruk.

"Cewek itu lagi?" Blaise bertanya pelan-pelan.

—dibalas dengan satu lirikan sinis. " _Yeah_ , cewek sok penting yang dikelilingi para pengawal sialannya."

"Potter?"

Draco bangkit. "Jangan sebut namanya. Aku muak."

Blaise merangkul bahu sobatnya dengan sedikit memaksa. "Ayo kita bicarakan di tempat lain saja. Jangan sampai ada gosip yang tidak-tidak tentangmu."

Draco Malfoy mendecak frustasi sebelum mengikuti Blaise ke tempat yang lebih tertutup.

"Potter menghalangimu lagi?"

"Si brengsek itu bersikap seakan dia punya kuasa untuk menghalangiku."

" _Oh, man_!" Blaise mencebik. "Tapi kau Draco Malfoy! Sejak kapan kau tidak bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang kau inginkan?"

"Sejak aku menginginkan jalang itu, Zabini," sebuah decihan, "sejak kau berhasil mendapatkannya sementara aku tidak."

Kali ini Blaise menelan ludah. "A-aku hanya mencoba peruntunganku waktu itu, _mate_. Percayalah,"

Hening.

"Lagipula, cewek Hogwarts bakalan berbaris untuk menghangatkan ranjangmu! Kenapa kau malah terobsesi pada si _Mudblood_ Granger itu, sih?"

Draco mendesah. "Tanyakan pada otakku."

"Atau pada hatimu," Blaise menyeringai. "Bisa saja—"

"Tidak, tidak bisa," potong Draco. "Sudah lupa fakta bahwa hatiku mati rasa?"

Blaise terbahak, "Oke, Tuan-Mati-Rasa."

Draco memutar mata, " _Well_ , kau lihat Greengrass?"

"Greengrass yang mana?"

"Yang mana saja."

"Kurasa tidak, tapi— ada Parkinson di sana."

Draco menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk dan mengangkat bahu. Mengucapkan selamat malam singkat pada Blaise, sebelum bergegas memacu langkah ke arah Pansy Parkinson dan menculiknya dari teman-temannya.

Kalau pun Granger sok jual mahal padanya, Draco masih selalu punya cadangan, kan?

Blaise bersiul. " _Congrats_ , Parkinson. Kau baru saja dapat _jackpot_."

o0o

 _a Dramione fanfiction written by GinevraPutri:_

THE DEAD HEART

—

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

 **Hogwarts, 1996**

o0o

III

"Harry, dengarkan dulu!"

"—atau seharusnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot menolong—"

"Hei! Apa kau menyesal menolongku tadi? Jadi—"

" _Damn_ , Hermione! Aku berubah jadi setengah gila ketika melihatnya menciummu dan— kau membalas ciumannya! Si musang pirang itu!"

"Itu bukan salahku! Dia duluan yang—"

" _Yeah_ , tapi kau mengikuti permainannya!"

Hening. Hermione membuka mulutnya— lalu menutupnya lagi, gelagapan.

" _See_?" bentak Harry. "Kau bahkan tidak mencoba—"

"Aku sudah mencoba menolaknya sepanjang musim gugur, Harry! Kau tahu suatu saat Draco Malfoy akan mendapatkan keinginannya, kan?"

" _Well_ , kau jadi tidak keberatan disamakan dengan jalang-jalang rendahannya Malfoy? Begitu?"

 _Brak!_

Harry terdesak ke dinding sementara tongkat Hermione teracung lurus ke lehernya. "Jangan pernah kau berani memanggilku seperti itu lagi, Harry."

Harry mendengus. "Kau membawa tongkatmu sedaritadi, Hermione? Dan _sama sekali_ , astaga, _sama sekali kau tidak berusaha_ —"

" _FINE_!" Hermione menyentak minggir tongkatnya dan melangkah cepat-cepat mendahului Harry. Di ujung tikungan, gadis itu berbalik.

" _Fine_ , aku memang kehilangan kendali! Dan kau tahu kenapa? Karena cowok pirang sialan itu punya pesona yang tak bisa kutolak— dan bukan hanya aku saja, Harry! Tanyakan pada seluruh cewek Hogwarts—atau bahkan Ginny, cewekmu—dan mereka akan mengaku kalau Draco Malfoy bisa membuatmu gila hanya dengan sekali lirik!"

Satu hela napas keras, dan Hermione berlalu. Meninggalkan Harry yang masih berdiri diam di sana— kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

o0o

' _Slughorn sialan'_ adalah umpatan pertama yang Ron suarakan di awal musim dingin ini. Pandangannya menusuk kesal ke arah Proffesor gemuk _sok_ riang itu. Harry Potter, _deskmate_ nya, membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berulang kali.

Yah, tidak heran— kau juga bakalan bersikap seperti itu jika partner tugas proyek ramuanmu selama tiga bulan ke depan adalah Astoria Greengrass, Slytherin anggun nan mematikan. Bisa-bisa Ginny mengamuk setahun penuh, mengingat betapa menggodanya Greengrass yang satu itu. Dan bahkan Ron sendiripun tak yakin Harry sanggup bertahan dari iblis berambut cokelat yang memang sangat, _sangat_ — cantik.

Hh.

Lihat dirimu sendiri, Ronald Weasley. Luna Lovegood, eh? Memang sih, cewek pirang yang katanya kurang waras itu bersahabat dengannya. Tapi kan tetap saja— Lihat anting-anting lobak itu. Lihat kacamata hantunya. Lihat kalung tutup botolnya— err, _maksudnya_ jimat.

Dan dia harus berkeliaran bersama Luna—ditambah Wrackspurt atau berbagai macam makhluk aneh lainnya yang mengikutinya—selama tiga bulan lagi, soal Lavender yang pasti bakal _ngambek_..

Demi Merlin. Kelas ini bakalan _kayak_ neraka, deh.

"Aku bisa gila. Aku-bisa-gila. Aku benar benar bisa gila."

Ron memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang dan menemukan Hermione Granger tengah berkomat-kamit sendirian.

Um, mungkin Ron bisa sedikit bersyukur tentang Luna jika teringat pada partner Hermione. Seseorang yang sudah mati-matian ia hindari beberapa minggu ini— semenjak insiden itu terjadi. _Insiden apa?Well_ , Ron merasa tak berhak membicarakannya di sini. Sudah cukup buruk sahabatnya sendiri yang mengalami tanpa perlu diungkit-ungkit kembali.

 _Hell_ , yeah. Hermione Granger berpartner dengan Blaise Zabini.

o0o

" _Damn it_ , Blaise. Lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugas laknat itu sendirian daripada— aish, sialan, kenapa harus si Longbottom itu, sih? Seluruh dunia juga tahu otaknya hanya separuh!"

Blaise mengerang. "Aku bakal memberikan apa saja asal kita bertukar partner."

"Memangnya boleh?" Draco mengangkat alis.

"Oh, siapa peduli—"

"Kau kan dapat si Granger! Cewek itu lagi _hot-hotnya_ sekarang ini. Tawarkan pada yang lain saja."

Blaise menoleh heran. "Kau tidak berminat padanya lagi?"

"Aku—" Draco menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar benci jika diharuskan menghabiskan tiga bulan dengan cewek itu. Aku bisa gila, Blaise."

"Apa? Jadi kau takluk pada pesonanya, begitu?"

"Jangan bercanda." Dengusan. "Coba saja habiskan tiga bulan itu dengan bibirnya—maksudku dengan sarkasme sialan dari bibirnya—dan lihat apa kau masih bisa bernapas normal tiap hari melihatnya."

"Jadi kau tidak bernapas normal tiap kali melihatnya?"

Draco menepuk dahi. "Longbottom menularkan virusnya padamu atau bagaimana, sih?"

Blaise menghela napas. "Aku tidak keberatan soal _bonus_ nya. Masalahnya—"

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Aku hanya— tidak suka berpartner dengan murid Gryffindor sediktator Granger."

Draco mendengus. "Cobalah berbohong lebih baik lagi, Blaise."

Satu erangan jengkel. "Slughorn sialan."

Satu anggukan setuju. "Slughorn sialan."

o0o

"Hah. Greengrass yang cantik jelita."

Harry menghela napas dan meletakkan jus labunya. "Aku tidak minta dipasangkan dengan dia, kan?"

"Oke, hanya saja jangan bicara padaku tiga bulan ke depan."

Ron mengerang. "Sudahlah, Gin. Toh dia bisa apa ketika mendadak dipasangkan begitu?"

Ginny mendecak. "Kalian kan bisa protes!"

"Coba kau sendiri saja yang protes, bagaimana?"

"Merlin, berhentilah, kalian," desah Hermione dari seberang meja. "Berhenti atau kusihir."

Harry mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, melirik Ginny yang masih manyun. Gryffindor itu menepuk bahu Ron. "Kau sudah bilang pada _nya_?"

Ron menggeleng putus asa. "Aku—"

"RONNIE!"

Harry mengalihkan pandang seketika waktu Lavender Brown berlari ke arah _mate_ nya— tak diragukan lagi untuk memulai salah satu ciuman mesra yang lain.

Hermione bangkit, menutup buku Arithmancynya keras-keras dan menyelempangkan ransel ke bahu sebelum berjalan keluar Aula Besar— bahunya sedikit bergetar.

Ginny mencebik dan berbisik ke telinga Harry dengan kesal. "Katakan pada kakakku bahwa dia bisa saja kehilangan cewek paling berharga dalam hidupnya— dan aku bukan membicarakan manusia pencium itu."

Kemudian ia bangkit dan berlari menyusul Hermione keluar.

Harry bergeser sedikit menjauhi _pasangan kasmaran_ sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada jus labu yang baru saja diminum sedikit di seberang meja— milik Hermione.

Cewek yang paling berharga di hidup Ron, Ginny bilang..

o0o

"Kau benar-benar tidak ikut? Ini latihan terakhir kita sebelum pertandingan Quidditch minggu depan, _mate_."

Draco menggeleng malas. Kakinya yang diselonjorkan di atas meja bergerak sedikit ketika ia berguling di sofa untuk memandang Blaise. "Sapuku sedang dimodif— dan aku tak mungkin menggunakan sampah dari gudang sapu, kan?"

Blaise mengangkat bahu. " _Well, okay_. Tapi— kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, sampaikan pada Granger aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas malam ini."

Draco terduduk tegak. "Kalian _janjian_?"

"Kupikir dia menyuruh salah satu peri rumah bodoh untuk meletakkan suratnya di kamarku."

"Ah, surat. Tipikal Granger."

Blaise menggeleng dengan seringai di bibirnya. "Katakan padanya, oke?"

"A, a. Kata kuncinya."

Memutar mata sekali. " _Tolong_ , Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Draco mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan santai. Blaise bergegas keluar ruang rekreasi— tahu bahwa temannya bakal beraksi lagi malam ini.

o0o

"Ginny, aku duluan."

Ginny mendongak dari buku _Quidditch Through The Ages_ nya dan mengangguk. "Perpustakaan lagi?"

"Tugas— kau tahu tugas apa."

"Dan aku tahu kenapa kau membawanya ke perpustakaan."

"Dia tidak akan macam-macam, Gin."

Ginny mengangkat alis. "Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu memercayai Slytherin?"

"Hah?" Hermione menyisipkan anak rambutnya yang lolos ke belakang telinga dengan gugup. " _Well_ — mungkin karena aku sudah pernah mengenal Zabini."

" _Mengenal_ Zabini?"

"Err— aku duluan. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan terlambat. _Bye_ , Gin."

" _B-bye_ , Hermione." Ginny mengerutkan dahi.

 _Kuharap kau tidak terlalu tertekan sampai-sampai menggunakan kata 'mengenal' pada cecunguk Slytherin._

o0o

"Astaga."

Hermione meletakkan buku-bukunya ke meja perpustakaan dengan cara yang tidak biasa— sedikit lebih impresif.

"Jadi keterpaksaan macam apa yang mengakibatkan seorang Draco Malfoy rela menginjak lantai perpustakaan yang terlalu suci untuknya ini?"

"Kalau ngomong pakai koma, Granger."

Sialan. Kalah telak di pembicaraan pertama.

" _Fine, whatever_. Dimana—"

"Quidditch, dan inilah keterpaksaan yang mengakibatkan seorang Draco Malfoy rela menginjak lantai perpustakaan yang terlalu suci untuknya. Menyampaikan pesan."

"Hah." Hermione mendengus. "Kerasukan apa kau mau menyampaikan pesan? Ya ampun, 'menyampaikan pesan' terdengar terlalu baik untuk kau lakukan, Malfoy."

"Memang." Draco Malfoy menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas meja perpustakaan dan bersiul pelan. "Kenapa tidak kerjakan tugasmu sendirian, Granger? Toh kau tahu Blaise mana bisa diandalkan."

"Aku tidak akan duduk di meja yang sama denganmu."

"Dan aku akan duduk di meja manapun yang kau duduki."

"Brengsek." Hermione mencebik dan duduk di seberang meja.

Pilihan terakhirnya, _selain mengerjakan tugas di ruang rekreasi dan menyaksikan makhluk sialan berambut ikal yang menciumi sahabatnya._

Jadi ia duduk, dan memutuskan untuk tidak meladeni Malfoy apa pun yang dilakukannya.

—tapi mereka bilang Draco Malfoy selalu mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, _dan memang begitu kenyataannya._

"Jadi, apa kalian berniat melakukannya lagi? Kau dan Blaise?"

Hermione berhenti menulis selama dua detik, tapi akhirnya kembali berfokus pada perkamennya. Ia tidak akan terpancing lagi, tidak sampai tugasnya selesai dan ia bisa kabur secepat mungkin dari iblis pirang yang kemarin lusa nyaris berhasil memaksanya untuk _bersenang-senang_.

Draco menyeringai. "Apa malam ini? Setelah tugas ramuan itu rampung?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hermione itu teguh pendirian.

"Oh— kurasa tugas ini hanya kedok saja. Kalian tidak benar-benar bakal mengerjakan tugas, kan?" Masih berlanjut, Draco tidak semudah itu menyerah. "Sayangnya, Blaise lebih memilih latihan ketimbang _bermain_ denganmu. Mau kugantikan?"

Menegang. Pena bulu itu sedikit terhambat gerakannya.

"Ckckck. Tidak kusangka. Prefek teladan sepertimu."

Hermione.. itu.. teguh.. pendirian..

"Apa Blaise mencampakkanmu, Granger? Sepertinya dia memang tidak berniat datang malam ini."

Teguh pendirian. Teguh pendirian. Ulangi seperti mantra.

"Ah, jangan terluka. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjaga perasaan orang lain, karena kurasa aku memang tak punya perasaan."

 _Kau memang idiot yang tidak punya perasaan, Malfoy, masa baru sadar, sih?_

"Kau yang menggodanya duluan, atau—" Ketukan jemari di meja. "Sepertinya kau yang melakukannya." Gumaman pura-pura. "Apa kau bahkan memaksanya un—"

 _BRAK._

Kuku-kuku jari Hermione menancap di meja kayu perpustakaan saking gemetarnya. "Cukup, Malfoy."

Draco mengangkat bahu. Wajah pucat itu memasang tampang tidak bersalah sama sekali. "Aku hanya penasaran."

Hermione membisikkan 'aku membencimu' dengan putus asa. Ia menyerah. " _Well, fine_. Malam itu pesta akhir musim gugur sedang berlangsung. Dan sementara bocah-bocah lainnya sibuk menenggak alkohol, aku menemukan seekor burung hantu membawakan Daily Prophet terbitan malam— edisi khusus untuk _Breaking News_ , semacam itu. Pelahap Maut merambah daerah Muggle— tempat tinggal orang tuaku." hela napas, "aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan— jadi aku mengambil segelas minuman, dan segelas menjadi dua gelas, tiga gelas— dan aku lupa apa yang terjadi. Ujung-ujungnya aku berakhir dengan temanmu itu."

Hening.

"Jadi semua itu kesalahan— benar-benar cuma kesalahan. Berhenti menggangguku atau merecokiku dengan spekulasi-spekulasi konyolmu, Malfoy. Aku sama sekali bukan gadis yang kau pikirkan— karena apa pun itu, Malfoy, _yang kau pikirkan_ , aku tidak melakukannya dengan Blaise Zabini."

Dengan itu, Hermione bangkit dengan buku-bukunya di tangan, siap beranjak.

"Satu hal lagi. Jika pemikiran Harry benar, kurasa aku tidak berniat terus-terusan menghabiskan waktu dengan salah satu calon anggota dari kelompok yang menyakiti orang tuaku— mungkin saja membunuhnya." Gadis itu menahan diri, bernapas. "Kurasa aku tidak berniat berdekatan dengan calon Pelahap Maut, Malfoy. Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Jeda. Draco ikut bangkit, melangkah maju ke arah Hermione. Iris kelabunya mengunci, tidak ke mana-mana. Jarak mereka lenyap secara perlahan.

Selangkah, dua langkah—

"Katakan padaku, Granger. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin bahwa aku masih _calon_ Pelahap Maut?"

Hermione sempat mengangkat alis sebelum mendadak tertegun. Tangannya menggapai pinggiran kursi, gemetar. _Tidak mungkin_ membeo di benaknya. Kakinya bergerak mundur perlahan, tiga langkah, empat langkah—

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin bahwa aku _belum_ menjadi salah satu di antara mereka?"

Lima langkah, enam langkah..

"K-kau.."

"—atau mungkin," Draco Malfoy mengangkat jemari ke tulang pipi Hermione, menyusuri wajah yang belakangan ini menjadi obsesi tersendiri baginya dengan hormon yang melonjak-lonjak. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin aku _belum_ membunuh siapa pun belakangan ini, bahkan mungkin kedua orang tuamu dengan tanganku sendiri?"

Degup jantung Hermione sudah tidak terkontrol. Darahnya mendesir tak karuan.

"T-tidak mungkin.."

"Katakan saja aku memang sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka—" Draco menyeringai, mendekatkan bibirnya sendiri ke cuping telinga itu, meniupkan angin kecil di sana yang membuat Hermione bergetar karena sensasi, kemudian berbisik.

Amat.. _sangat_ , pelan.

"—tapi memangnya, seberapa jauh kau bisa lari dariku.. Hermione Granger?"

o0o

To Be Continued

o0o

A/N: Yak. Beginilah jadinya. Terima kasih untuk **noviairanda, Shofie, AuroraDM, Mrs. Malfoy, someandmany, undhott, AoKeisatsukan, v42kuro, Mia, Xian ShiLu, Staecia** , semua yang sudah mem-follow dan mem-favo, serta semua yang sudah mau membaca. Bagi yang bertanya, yah, saya hanya ingin mencoba menulis dari sudut pandang murid 16 tahun yang masih main-main :v Sekian, sekali lagi mohon bagi yang sudah membaca silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa review. Thank you. -GP


	4. Chapter 4

"Sudah kuduga. Akhirnya.. kebenaran."

Hermione Granger hanya bisa memandang putus asa ke arah sobatnya yang _nangkring_ di atas sofa, wajah lelah itu mendadak kelihatan bersemangat sekali. Parameter _mood_ Harry sedang bagus hari ini, Hermione baru saja menceritakan ancaman _seseorang_ yang mungkin mengandung sekelumit fakta soal Pelahap Maut— obsesi Harry belakangan ini, sebagaimana obsesi semua penyihir yang punya cukup kadar perasaan untuk merasa cemas.

Perihal pembantaian terang-terangan yang terjadi di mana-mana, teror yang menyelubungi lingkup masyarakat sampai ke pelosok-pelosok benua, dan bahkan tidak seorang pun peduli kalau-kalau para pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan itu lupa soal batas-batas dunia sihir. Semuanya dimangsa. Kawasan Muggle diserang. Yang katanya _bencana alam_ itu sebenarnya ulah mereka, kan? Jembatan raksasa putus, ribuan korban jiwa melayang. Macam-macam yang dilakukan.

Kemuraman turut bermukim di Hogwarts, kabar-kabar duka yang diantar burung hantu tiap sarapan— biasanya sayap mereka terluka, entah apa yang dialami di perjalanan. Beberapa orang bilang burung hantu dicegati Kementerian, paranoid yang tak bisa disalahkan sekali pun melanggar privasi— mereka selalu bisa berdalih tentang kebaikan khalayak umum, atau apalah. Sekarang ini penduduk cuma bisa angguk-angguk kepala, terlalu sibuk pasang pengamanan di sekeliling rumah, _kayak_ berguna saja mengingat sihir hitam itu bisa menembus Protego Maxima semudah merapalkan Wingardium Leviosa.

Lagipula Hogwarts juga lama kelamaan tidak terasa seperti rumah lagi. Kastil raksasa itu lebih terasa seperti benteng yang dibangun semasa perang, tujuannya tidak lain hanyalah untuk melindungi penghuninya dari aktivitas Pelahap Maut itu sendiri. Memang sih, mereka tidak tersentuh seujung kuku pun, tapi kalau spekulasi Harry terbukti benar—ada Pelahap Maut di Hogwarts—tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja sebelum asrama bakal disusupi dan Tanda Kegelapan bakal _mejeng_ di langit lapangan Quidditch.

Hermione menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Mati sajalah ia sekarang, kalau begitu. Orang tuanya menghilang, tidak jelas status nyawanya. Hidup atau mati. Dibunuh dengan sihir atau terbunuh karena ledakan sewaktu melarikan diri. Kabur ke hutan atau sudah duduk-duduk di surga. Satu kata: kepastian. Hermione _perlu_ kepastian, sebelum ia sendiri ikutan bunuh diri saking tidak sabarnya menanti daftar korban penyerangan di kawasan Muggle menampakkan diri dalam halaman Daily Prophet terbitan khusus.

Ia tidak menderita sendirian, beruntungnya, karena Harry dan Ron juga setia menemaninya— bahkan dalam urusan bercemas-cemas ria. Ron nyaris gila karena ibunya mau ia pulang waktu natal dan tidak usah kembali ke Hogwarts sekalian. _Sudah cukup lima tahun, biar ayahmu carikan pekerjaan di divisinya, jadi tukang sapu-sapu Kementerian saja tidak apa-apa, Mum ikhlas._ Hermione bisa mati tertawa saking merananya nasib sahabat rambut merahnya itu. Kalau Harry? Ia sih, tidak usah ditanya. Sudah bawaan dari lahir untuk cemas memikirkan Voldemort-bangkit-dan-aku-bakal-mati-sebentar-lagi. Ditambah Ginny yang masih sewot masalah partner tugas Ramuan Harry, si Astoria- _Perfect_ -Greengrass, itu sudah cukup untuk meledakkan kepalanya dalam sekali pikir.

"Waktu kita mengikutinya ke Borgin and Burkes, apa yang dia lakukan?"

Ron menatap Harry dengan sedikit lelah. "Kalau kau lagi-lagi bicara soal Malfoy, dia memerhatikan lemari jelek di pojokan, oke? Jadi kenapa?"

"Dan setelah itu?"

Hermione kali ini menyahut bosan. "Dia bicara dengan pemilik tokonya, membahas 'yang satunya lagi' atau semacam itu."

"Benar," Harry menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya berkilat antusias. "Kalian sudah dengar waktu aku menyusup ke kompartemen Slytherin di Hogwarts Express musim gugur kemarin, kan?"

"Yang hidungmu patah gara-gara dihajar Malfoy?" Ron mendengus.

"Malfoy bilang," Harry pura-pura tidak mendengar Ron. "Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi ke Hogwarts tahun depan."

"Mungkin maksudnya ia tidak berniat lulus NEWT," celetuk Hermione. "Yah, mengingat otaknya cuma dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan soal isi rok cewek—"

"Oh, kau tahu sekali soal Malfoy, ya." Ron menyindir. "Tidak heran sih, kau kan nyaris masuk daftarnya."

"Sori, Weasley, bisa diperjelas? Daftar apa?" Hermione melipat tangan di dada dengan jengkel.

"Hei, kalian berdua," Harry memijat pelipis. "Tolong fokus."

Ron berdeham sedikit. "Oke, maaf, tuan detektif. Sekarang kau boleh lanjutkan sesi penyelidikanmu."

"Terserah kau, Ron." Harry meneruskan dengan kalem, sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan interupsi semi meledek dari kedua temannya itu. "Lalu, kemarin malam, Malfoy mengakuinya sendiri—"

"Dengar dulu, Harry," sela Hermione. "Bukan maksudku membubarkan harapanmu yang sudah menggelembung indah itu—" sedikit bumbu sarkas, "tapi, Malfoy tidak _mengaku_ , oke?"

"Kau tahu biasanya ancaman selalu dilebih-lebihkan," tanggap Ron. "Mungkin dia tidak benar-benar sudah bergabung dalam Pelahap Maut, cuma ingin menggertak Hermione saja."

"Kau pikir dia mungkin main-main dengan keanggotaan Pelahap Maut?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Hermione membalas. "Dia main-main dengan segalanya, Harry. Lagipula, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Pangeran Kegelapan mau menerima bocah enam belas tahun sebagai anggota Pelahap Maut."

Harry sedikit ragu. Iris hijaunya menatap Ron dan Hermione dengan pandangan bertanya. "Begitukah.. menurutmu?"

"Mungkin kita bisa pasang mata kalau kau masih curiga padanya."

"'Kita' itu termasuk aku?" Hermione mendecih. "Oh, makasih banyak, deh."

"Sayang, padahal kau bagus buat umpan." Ron mengangkat bahu.

Tidak perlu kata-kata lagi, Hermione otomatis menerjang Ron dengan bantalan sofa (" _APANYA YANG UMPAN KAU IDIOT_ —"), sementara Harry hanya mampu menghela napas keras-keras untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, pertarungan ini bakal berlangsung selamanya.

Andai.. saja ia bisa tertawa sekarang.

o0o

 _a Dramione fanfiction written by GinevraPutri:_

THE DEAD HEART

—

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

 **Hogwarts, 1996**

o0o

IV

"Drake?"

Melempar amplop merah muda menggelikan satu-persatu ke perapian yang menyala, Draco Malfoy menyahut enggan. "Blaise?"

"Surat cinta lagi?" Blaise Zabini nyengir kuda, mendekat selangkah dua langkah ke perapian, sebelum menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding. "Dari siapa?"

"Entah," Draco menggeleng bosan. "Tidak kubuka. Siapa tahu ada yang nekat membubuhkan Amortentia."

Blaise terkekeh. "Omong-omong soal Ramuan, kau sudah dengar hadiah yang dijanjikan Slughorn hari ini?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Katanya ia sedang berbaik hati, mau memberikan sebotol kecil Felix Felicis gratis buat yang bisa meramu Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati di kelasnya hari ini," Blaise meneruskan. "Tadi siang, jamnya Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff, tidak ada yang berhasil."

Draco mengibaskan tangannya begitu tumpukan surat cinta itu tuntas terbakar habis di perapian. "Lalu?"

Blaise mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Felix Felicis itu nama lain dari _Cairan Keberuntungan_."

Jeda.

" _Apa_?"

"Sekali teguk, semua usaha sulitmu akan berhasil. Yang kudengar dari Ravenclaw sih, begitu."

Draco menegakkan diri, memusatkan perhatiannya kini. "Kita ada Ramuan kan, sore ini? Dengan.. Gryffindor?"

Blaise mengangguk. "Yakin deh, kita bakal disuruh bikin Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati." Dehaman. "Omong-omong partnernya sama seperti kemarin."

Draco mengumpat. " _Sama seperti kemarin_?"

Brengsek. Pupus sudah harapannya membawa pulang Felix Felicis kalau harus bekerja sama dengan Longbottom si otak udang.

"Selamat berjuang, Drake." Slytherin di hadapannya itu nyengir sekali lagi— yang secara otomatis mengingatkan Draco pada partner kerja Blaise.

 _Holy shit._

Tahu begini ia setujui saja ajakan tukar partner itu kemarin-kemarin.

o0o

"Dipotong, bukan digerus— _Potter_."

Astoria Greengrass berkacak pinggang menghadapi sosok penyihir legendaris di depannya yang kini tengah menyerngitkan dahi— memelototi buku panduan Ramuan yang kondisinya mengenaskan. Coretan tinta memenuhi halaman-halamannya, nyaris tak menyisakan ruang untuk membaca petunjuk cara pembuatan yang dibutuhkan.

"Di sini tertulis digerus," Harry Potter mengangkat bahu, membetulkan gagang kacamatanya. Gryffindor itu kembali tenggelam dalam upayanya membaca tulisan tak berbentuk di bukunya.

Astoria mendesis tak suka, menghela napas melihat kacang Sopophorus yang meloncat-loncat kegirangan di atas meja. Dasar kacang menyebalkan, tidak tahu diri— sudah bagus ia mau memunguti bahan-bahan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati dari lemari penyimpanan yang mungkin sudah seribu tahun tidak dibersihkan itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Sekarang ia masih harus memotong-motong kacang konyol ini— dan meladeni partnernya yang menyuruh-nyuruh untuk mengabaikan instruksi buku.

Awalnya ia kira lumayan bagus kalau dia bisa berpartner dengan Harry Potter (memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan), hitung-hitung mendongkrak popularitasnya yang belakangan ini dikalahkan Lavender Brown dengan pacar barunya, si Won-Won siapalah itu. Sebagai bonus, Ginny Weasley mungkin juga bakal mengajaknya duel— sempurna. Makin banyak yang membicarakannya. Astoria Greengrass menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan _The Chosen One_ — _headline_ majalah Parvati Patil yang ia harap-harapkan.

Tapi Astoria tidak menyangka berpartner dengan Harry bakal jadi semenyusahkan ini. Benar-benar butuh kerja keras untuk tidak menyumpahi gaya _bossy_ Gryffindor itu. Belum lagi _titah-titahnya_ yang sering menyelentang dari buku— tapi anehnya malah berhasil.

Astoria menatap heran pada kacangnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya— _digerus, bukan dipotong_. Secara magis, warna ramuan di kuali itu mendadak berubah persis seperti yang disebutkan di buku. Astoria mengerjap heran. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Felix Felicis itu jatuh ke tangannya.

Mengangkat bahu, menjernihkan pikiran. Apa pun itu yang Harry lakukan, mungkin Astoria pikir ia bisa bersabar sedikit lebih lama lagi— demi keberuntungannya.

o0o

"Daftar korbannya sudah keluar?"

Ungu pekat. Hermione menghembuskan napas keras-keras, frustasi. Mengerling ke arah Blaise Zabini setengah hati, gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tolong masukkan cairan dari kacangnya,"

Blaise menurut.

—hitam. Oh, Hermione menyerah. Instruksi sialan di buku benar-benar tidak membantu. Iris _hazel_ nya mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling kelas. Gumam-gumam tertekan mengudara. Kelihatannya Felix Felicis itu belum bisa berpindah tangan juga sampai sore ini.

"Waktunya lima menit lagi, anak-anak."

Blaise tersenyum kecut menanggapi pengumuman singkat dari Slughorn yang sangat membesarkan hati tersebut. Bahkan Hermione Granger tidak sanggup mengatasi ramuan ini. Perlahan matanya mencari-cari Draco dan Neville Longbottom— sekedar ingin tahu. Oh, ketemu. Blaise berjinjit sedikit untuk mengintip warna cairan di dalam kuali. Oranye? Mereka sedang mengerjakan proyek jeli rasa jeruk atau apa, sih?

"Aduk terus saja, deh." Hermione mendesah. "Searah jarum jam enam kali."

Blaise menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia jadi ikut putus asa.

o0o

"Searah jarum jam enam kali, kemudian tambahkan satu adukan berlawanan."

Bening. Sialan. Harry tidak percaya ini. Warnanya sama persis dengan yang disebutkan buku.

"Kau bercanda," Astoria menggeleng takjub.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu, jari-jemarinya menyentuh permukaan buku panduan bekas yang ada di tangannya. Brilian. Siapa pun Pangeran Berdarah Campuran ini— nama pemilik buku yang sebelumnya —jelas dia benar-benar Ahli Ramuan.

"Potter, dia ke sini."

Harry mengangkat wajah tepat ketika Proffesor Slughorn berjingkat ke arahnya untuk memeriksa hasil akhir. Gryffindor itu bertukar pandang dengan partnernya sebelum menegakkan diri.

Felix Felicis— _salam kenal._

o0o

Kalau ia yang dapat Cairan Keberutungan itu, mungkin tugas dari Dark Lord sudah rampung— ia bisa berleha-leha dengan menggoda Granger atau ikut Blaise menyelundupkan wiski api ilegal dari Hogsmeade ke asrama. Tapi, masalahnya, ia gagal mendapatkan hadiahnya, dan botol kecil itu malah jatuh ke tangan pahlawan kesiangan favorit Gryffindor— _The Chosen One_ dan segala tetek bengeknya, Harry Potter si Kepala Pitak.

Yeah, ia tidak begitu keberatan kalau Astoria seorang diri yang mendapatkannya, dia bisa minta seteguk atau apalah— tapi karena si Greengrass itu berpasangan dengan si idiot ini, Draco tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mana mungkin ia meminta-minta ramuan itu ke Potter? Hah? Yang benar saja.

Bicara soal si kacamata busuk itu, serahkan padanya untuk cari muka di depan Slughorn— yang langsung memberinya predikat macam-macam sebagai Ahli Ramuan, Siswa Teladan, inilah itulah. Seakan-akan gelar Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup masih kurang istimewa saja. Lama-lama Draco mual juga mendengarnya.

Belum lagi prospek tugas itu— ah, Draco bisa gila kalau begini caranya. Ia butuh hiburan sekarang, atau paling tidak, target pelampiasan. Dan mungkin Merlin sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak memberikan Felix Felicis itu pada Draco, maka ia menakdirkan Hermione Granger lewat beberapa meter dari sana.

Bagus. Roknya di atas lutut lagi.

Draco melonggarkan dasi, bergegas memacu langkahnya menghampiri Hermione, siapa tahu pesonanya bisa membuat rok itu terlepas sekalian.

o0o

Kecurangan. Hermione menggeram dalam hati. Tentu saja itu curang namanya, selama kau tidak mengikuti aturan buku tapi sukses— pokoknya semua jalan pintas itu curang. Argh. Pertama kalinya ia dikalahkan dalam kelas, dan rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Apalagi kalau pelakunya tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Sialan. Ia harus segera menemukan siapa Pangeran-Pangeran yang menjadi pemilik buku sebelumnya— dan Harry harus mengembalikannya. Titik. Tidak koma, tidak tanda tanya. Lagipula, bagaimana ceritanya sih ia 'kebetulan' tidak berminat ikut kelas Ramuan tahun ini, 'kebetulan' tidak membeli buku panduan, dan 'kebetulan' menemukan buku bekas di lemari penyimpanan? Dasar Merlin dan takdirnya yang semena-mena— Hermione meneruskan gerutuannya dalam hati. Perpustakaan akhirnya menjadi pilihannya. Langkahnya terdengar menggema di dinding koridor. Matahari hampir terbenam. Cahaya keemasan perlahan memancar dari sela-sela jendela kastil. Semoga ia berhasil menemukan buku yang tepat sebelum makan malam.

Hermione sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, menekan paranoid ke dasar otak. Sudah dua kali dirinya nyaris terancam _mampus_ gara-gara ada—

"Sendirian saja, Granger?"

—musang pirang berdarah dingin.

"Perlu kutemani?"

Tawa hambar— "Tidak, terima kasih." —kendati trauma sudah terbit.

"Ah.. ya. Seperti biasa, jual mahal."

Dengusan itu terdengar familiar. Hermione sudah menghabiskan waktunya berulang kali mendengar dengusan itu— suara itu. Nadanya yang memuakkan.

Ia menyumpah dalam hati.

Draco tak berniat untuk pergi, kakinya sendiri membayangi langkah kaki Hermione, menyamakan iramanya. Seperti yang belakangan ini ia lakukan terus menerus. Hermione melirik roknya. Oh, brengsek. Di atas lutut lagi— mungkin itu alasan utama Malfoy datang merecokinya.

"Besok libur. Mungkin aku akan ke Hogsmeade, membeli beberapa rok baru. Jangan khawatir."

Draco tertawa. "Kau yang jangan khawatir. Mau rokmu sepanjang mata kaki pun, aku akan tetap di sini, kok."

Mendesah. _Terserah kau sajalah, Malfoy._

"Omong-omong, Granger tidak termasuk korban di penyerangan kemarin."

Hening.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik secepat kilat, menyahut. " _Apa_?"

"Orang tuamu sepertinya masih hidup— kecuali mereka dimakan binatang buas atau semacamnya." Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Dari mana—" Hermione menyipitkan mata curiga. Ada yang janggal— tapi mungkin ia akan memikirkannya nanti. "Kau tidak asal bicara, kan?"

Memutar mata. "Menurutmu?"

"Oh."

Hermione menggumam pelan. Separuh dari dirinya terlalu lega untuk merespon sengit. Ia harus apa sekarang? Bilang terima kasih? Itu informasi yang sangat terbatas, tentu saja, tidak ada dimana-mana. Kendati masih diragukan kebenarannya, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Hermione. Setidaknya ia punya harapan sekarang. Jadi.. keputusan akhirnya, Nona-Tahu-Segala, bilang atau tidak?

"Jangan terlalu keras berpikir, Granger. Kalau kau mau mengucapkan terima kasih dengan satu malam di ranjang, tentu akan kuterima dengan senang hati."

Jeda.

Ha-ha. Oh, Merlin, tolong bunuh dia— dan lupakan saja terima kasihnya.

o0o

To Be Continued

o0o

A/N: Saya ngaret berapa dekade, kira-kira? Ide baru mengalir malam ini sih, maafkan ya. Terima kasih untuk **daisyalien, undhott, narcissy, someandmany, AoKeisatsukan, Riska662, Staecia, Jovia Slytheris, yvonne. ching,** semua Guest yang sudah me-review, semua yang sudah mem-follow dan mem-favo, serta semua yang sudah mau membaca. Omong-omong, ada perbaikan sedikit di chapter satu dan dua, hanya pembetulan ejaan dan beberapa bagian yang kurang sreg dibaca saja, kok. Akhir kata, mohon review-nya supaya chapter selanjutnya lebih baik, ya? Sampai ketemu di chapter depan (dan doakan idenya nggak macet lagi, hehe xD)! –GP.


	5. Chapter 5

Kandang burung hantu di sayap barat kastil sore itu sunyi senyap. Mengesampingkan Draco Malfoy yang tengah menggulung perkamen dan mengaitkannya ke salah satu kaki burung hantu sekolah (burung hantunya sendiri akan terlihat terlalu mencolok di udara hari-hari ini), tentu saja.

Draco mengingat-ingat isi suratnya kembali.

 _Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugas itu._

Dan sederet kalimat-kalimat lain yang tidak ingin ia sampaikan. Kalimat-kalimat yang cuma ia tulis seadanya di atas perkamen setiap kali ibunya menanya kabar. Kalimat-kalimat yang nyaris ia hafal. Nyaris klise. Nyaris _menyedihkan._

Tidak pernah ada _aku lelah._ Tidak pernah ada _aku mau mati saja._

Toh kenyataannya ia takut mati. Ia ketakutan pada setiap hal yang belakangan ini mengurangi celah pernapasannya. Ia ketakutan tanpa berusaha meredam. Ia ketakutan dan mencari penghiburan. Ia kabur dari alasan-alasan yang ia punya, _yang_ orang tuanya punya— untuk mengembalikannya ke Hogwarts tahun ini. Kenapa pula ia harus kembali? Haha. Ia tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di kelas enam kalau hanya sekadar untuk belajar.

 _Karena memang bukan untuk itu, kan?_

Seandainya saja masalahnya berhenti secara cuma-cuma di sana. Tapi masalahnya adalah _bagaimana._ Bagaimana caranya menghindari kematian, bagaimana caranya menghindari waktu, bagaimana caranya menghindari mantra _itu._

Draco sudah lupa mana yang benar dan yang salah sejak dulu. Apa bedanya baik dengan buruk. Apa bedanya melakukan dosa kecil dengan dosa besar.

Yang ia tahu hanya _jangan mati._ Yang ia tahu hanya terus hidup, terus bernapas, terus menjadi Draco menjadi kasanofa brengsek yang memenangkan segalanya, terus menjadi pangeran yang tidak tersentuh kecuali ia menginginkannya— terus menjadi seseorang yang tidak akan mungkin ketakutan.

Terus menjadi orang lain yang tidak sedang merasa kesakitan.

o0o

 _a Dramione fanfiction written by GinevraPutri:_

THE DEAD HEART

—

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

 **Hogwarts, 1996**

o0o

V

"Menurutmu kenapa dia memberitahuku?"

"Memangnya menurutmu kenapa dia memberitahumu?"

Hela napas panjang. Hermione melirik gadis di sebelahnya dengan jengkel. Alisnya tertaut, sementara kedua tangannya disilangkan. Habis sudah sepuluh menit jam makan siangnya dengan sia-sia.

"Serius, Hermione, kau bisa saja lupakan hal itu dan lanjutkan hidupmu," Ginny menyeruput jus labunya dengan tampang polos, "kenapa pula harus penasaran?"

Aula besar sedang ramai-ramainya sekarang. Meja-meja asrama didesaki murid-murid dari tujuh kelas sekaligus, belum lagi permukaannya yang dibombardir teko-teko jus labu— terisi ulang otomatis setiap kali ada yang menuangkannya ke gelas. Jam makan siang memang sudah dimulai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bahkan Hermione sudah selesai menumpahkan tumpukan spekulasi di otaknya, _yah_ , walaupun Ginny bungkam dan menolak berpendapat. Kendati bukan satu-satunya masalah yang menyesaki benak, tetap saja Hermione memikirkan _nya_. Bagaimana tidak?

Esok harinya, orang tuanya terbukti ditemukan dalam keadaan selamat— kini berada di bawah perlindungan Kementerian Sihir sampai mereka bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang baru.

Esok hari setelah _Draco Malfoy memberitahunya._

Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Ini urusan mendesak. "Ginev—"

"— _dan kenapa_ ," Ginny menyela sengit, sebelum Hermione berhasil menyelotehkan nama lengkapnya keras-keras, "kau tidak langsung menanyai Malfoy saja?"

Kepada pertanyaan itu, sukses Hermione dibuatnya bungkam.

 _Kenapa dia tidak menanyai Malfoy saja?_

"Hanya aku yang salah memahami situasi," Ginny mengulas kurva di sudut bibirnya, kentara sekali puas hati, "atau memang kau berharap lebih padanya?"

"BERHAR—"

"Berharap dia tidak sekedar terobsesi padamu, mungkin?"

Hermione kehabisan kata-kata. Iris _hazel-_ nya menatap Ginny tanpa berkedip, separuh dendam, separuhnya lagi tidak percaya. "Kau sudah gila, ya? Aku kan hanya ingin tahu _dari mana_ dia dapat informasi sensitif begitu. Dia memberitahuku sebelum pemberitahuan resmi dari Kementerian, kalau-kalau kau lupa, Nona." Gelengan kepala, penjernihan otak. "Lagipula aku juga jarang melihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Padahal biasanya nyaris setiap jam sekali." Hermione mendengus. "Coba beri aku pendapat yang lurus."

"Mm-hm," Ginny mengangkat bahu, "Pendapatku sih, tidak akan banyak bermanfaat untukmu. Tanya saja sendiri." Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang dagu di atas meja. Pandangannya kembali ke kalkun panggang yang tinggal separuh di atas piring. "Mustahil atau tidak, kalau kau sebegitu salah tingkahnya diberi informasi oleh Malfoy, bukannya artinya kau berharap _sesuatu_?"

Tunggu dulu. _Salah.. tingkah?_

"Aku tidak—"

"Granger."

Nada berat tiba-tiba menyela kata-katanya. Hermione buru-buru menoleh dan menemukan Theodore Nott berdiri tepat di balik punggungnya, memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku, mengedikkan bahu.

Ginny meliriknya hati-hati.

Hermione menghela napas dan berdiri. "Kau menemukan sesuatu soal ramuannya?"

Ia tertawa kecil. "Bukan. Aku cuma mau memastikan kalau jadwal patrolimu di Hogsmeade berikutnya bersama Drake."

"Sori, siapa?"

"Maksudku Draco." Theo nyengir, sebelum Hermione memutar mata jengkel, menunggu kata-kata berikutnya. "Err.. aku tidak bisa datang untuk membahas proyeknya di Three Broomstick seperti yang sudah direncanakan, jadi.."

"Kau mau melempar cowok mesum itu kepadaku lagi?"

"Dia tidak—" Theo mengacak rambut. "Dia cuma akan menungguimu. Aku.. merasa tidak enak karena kau harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri."

Untuk ukuran seorang Slytherin, _hell yeah,_ Theodore Nott masuk golongan malaikat.

"Latihan Quidditch, atau yang lain?"

"Sebenarnya—"

"Kencan," celetuk Ginny dari bangku, memutar matanya sekali. "Prefek Ravenclaw itu siapa namanya, Hermione?"

"Prefek Ravenclaw?" Hermione tertawa pelan. "Tangkapan bagus, Nott."

Theo menyeringai. "Jangkauan gosipmu hebat juga, Weasley."

Ginny tertawa hambar, meneguk jus labunya lagi. "Itu pujian?"

Hermione kembali duduk, memilih ikut nyengir. "Oke, tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengerjakannya di asrama saja."

 _Mumpung Ron dan cewek sialan itu juga pergi kencan._

"Kau yakin?"

"Ketimbang harus direcoki Malf—"

"Kalau boleh _jujur,_ " Ginny menyela, berdeham sedikit. "Tentu saja Hermione akan dengan senang hati mendapat bantuan dari Draco Malfoy. Terima kasih banyak."

"Ap—"

"Beres kalau begitu. Nanti kuberitahu Drake." Theo tersenyum sekali lagi, sebelum berbalik pergi.

Hening.

"Oh, ayolah, datang saja dan tanyai dia langsung." Ginny menyeletuk. "Bisa saja dia memang memberitahumu karena punya perasaan pa—"

"Berhenti atau kukutuk."

Hermione membenturkan kepala ke sisi gelas.

o0o

"BRENGSEK!"

Prefek Hupplepuff itu langsung mundur selangkah begitu Draco menggebrak meja. Selusin murid dari balik kursi masing-masing menoleh terkejut.

"Konspirasi keparat macam apa ini?" Draco memaki keras-keras.

Tegukan ludah. "M-minggu ini.. memang jadwalmu patroli Hogsmeade, Malfoy."

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus dengan _dia_?" Bentakan lagi. "Kenapa bukan dengan prefek lain?"

"A-aku—"

"Wah, wah, ada apa ini, _mate_?"

Theodore Nott menyela, bergabung dari ambang pintu kelas, bergegas menepuk bahu teman seasramanya yang masih menegang. Draco Malfoy memberinya tatapan _aku-baru-saja-menemui-akhir-hidupku-jadi-jangan-ikut-campur_.

"Granger." Cowok pirang itu akhirnya mengerang perlahan. "Selalu Granger."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Granger?"

"Salazar." Draco menyumpah. "Aku punya rencana penting akhir pekan ini— dan, _dan,_ aku tidak butuh seseorang untuk mengacaukannya." Decihan. "Apalagi Granger."

"Seberapa penting?"

"Menurutmu seberapa penting?"

Theo mendesah. "Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu. Err.. meminta bantuan, lebih tepatnya."

"Kalau ini soal proyek ramuan—"

"—ini soal itu."

"NOTT!"

"Oke, oke, sori!" Theo mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti isyarat menyerah. "Kupikir kau bakal.. semacam.. senang."

"Semacam—" Draco memijat kening, sepenuhnya putus asa. "— _senang_?"

"Kau tahu maksudku. Lebih banyak waktu untuk mendapatkan satu-satunya cewek di dunia ini yang menolakmu, yah, kenapa tidak?"

 _Satu-satunya cewek di dunia ini yang menolaknya?_

"Aku memang butuh lebih banyak waktu." Pikirannya melayang. "Masih banyak.." Kali ini hela napas. "..yang harus kulakukan."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi katakan padanya dia harus patroli sendirian, dan katakan juga aku tidak peduli dia mau melaporkanku ke Mcgonagall atau Pangeran Kegelapan sekalian. Yang jelas aku tidak datang."

Final.

Draco bergegas menyisakan jejak sepatunya di lantai batu, meninggalkan Theo yang masih mempertahankan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Ia sudah sering melihat Draco mengacaukan emosinya sendiri, tapi kalau boleh berpendapat, rasanya akhir-akhir ini cowok itu lepas kendali.

o0o

 _Sialan._

Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu malam ini bukan malam keberuntungannya (karena Hannah Abbot sedang meringkuk di bangsal gara-gara ditubruk Bludger waktu latihan, dan sebagai imbasnya Hermione harus patroli sendirian), tapi kalau ia tiba-tiba menemukan seseorang sedang makan apel di koridor, lewat jam malam, bersiul dengan santainya— itu beda urusan.

"Oh, poin Slytherin akan terpangkas habis kalau Mcgonagall nanti sudah menaruh perhatian pada kelakuanmu, Malfoy." Sindirannya langsung ke inti, kali ini Hermione sudah muak untuk berbasa-basi. "Setidaknya beri Ketua Murid kita alasan untuk tidak mendepak namamu dari jajaran prefek."

Draco Malfoy menghela napas, dengan kantung hitam di bagian bawah mata— yang jujur saja, membuatnya tampak mengerikan, sebegitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Apelnya dikunyah, kemudian ditelan.

"Oh, Granger! Ini sangat menyenangkan karena aku harus bertemu denganmu saat ini juga!" Nadanya yang dibuat-buat, dan putaran mata yang dikirim menyebabkan Hermione harus menahan diri. Tongkatnya digenggam erat-erat di kanan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah bosan hidup, Malfoy." Ia mencerca. "Ke mana saja kau belakangan ini? Sibuk mempersiapkan penyerangan Muggle selanjutnya?"

Kepada sarkasme itu, Draco terkekeh. "Bisa jadi?"

Hermione melipat tangannya di dada dengan enggan. "Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku? Sudah jelas Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan menerima bocah ingusan sepertimu untuk jadi bagian dari— _kau tahu_."

"Wow, wow. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang ceroboh atau bagaimana untuk mengangkat topik yang satu itu—" Draco menyeringai. "—tapi bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin, Nona-Tahu-Segala?"

"Aku—"

"Ya, ya, katakan saja begitu, barangkali bisa sedikit meredakan kecemasanmu."

"Kecemasan apa, kalau boleh diperjelas?"

Draco maju selangkah, senyum di sudut bibirnya menaung. "Kau dan aku tahu dengan jelas tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, Granger." Jemarinya menyentuh dagu Hermione dengan lembut. "Ada aku, kan?"

Hermione memutar mata, menarik jemari Draco dari dagunya. "Orang tuaku benar-benar selamat, Malfoy."

Draco mengangkat alis. "Yeah, sama-sama?"

"Ayolah." Hermione mendesak. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu informasi itu lebih cepat dari Kementerian?"

Dengusan terdengar. Draco menarik jemarinya, memasukkannya ke saku celana. "Anggap saja aku.." lirikan penuh makna, "..mencari tahu di tempat yang tepat."

Hermione menghela napas. Ia sudah terlalu penat untuk bermain teka-teki. "Dan di mana tempat yang tepat itu, Malfoy?"

Hanya satu kedikan bahu. "Kukira kau sudah tahu."

Hening.

"Apa maksud—"

"Kau hanya tidak mau mempercayainya, Granger."

Decihan. "Secara teknis kau belum 17 tahun, Malfoy. Tidak ada alasan untuk merekutmu sekarang."

Draco tertawa. "Siapa kau, Nona, yang begitu tahu soal cara rekrut-merekrut?"

"Bahkan Pelahap Maut pasti juga punya otak untuk mempertimbangkan betapa riskannya merekrutmu menjadi bagian dari mere—"

"Kalau kau sebegitu tertariknya," sela Draco pelan, "kenapa tidak bergabung saja?" Kekehan kecil. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Granger. Bukan urusanmu pula."

Heriome menghela napas keras. "Tapi kau masih punya urusan denganku akhir pekan ini. Hogsmeade."

"Blaise belum bilang apa-apa?" Draco menaikkan alis, menggigit potongan terakhir apelnya. "Aku tidak akan datang."

"Kau sudah gila?"

"Salazar, cari saja penggantiku! Suruh si kepala pitak atau siapa untuk menemanimu."

"Akhir pekan ini adalah akhir pekan paling bersalju, idiot. Siapa yang mau menemaniku patroli dengan risiko tertimbun salju atau justru terseret badai?"

"Jelas bukan aku."

"TAPI MINGGU INI JADWALMU PATROLI BERSA—"

"AKU SIBUK, OKE?" Draco mengacak rambut. "Aku punya banyak urusan—"

"Seberapa penting—"

"Lebih penting daripada berduaan di bawah salju _denganmu_."

"Kita tidak—" Hermione menelan mentah-mentah kata-katanya, memandang Draco dengan pandang paling garang yang ia punya. "Sejak kapan kau menolak berduaan denganku, Tuan-Pencuri-Kesempatan-di-Dalam-Kesempitan?"

"Oh, jangan bahagia begitu." Draco menyeringai kembali, memutuskan untuk menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Mungkin aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini."

Kemudian cowok itu mendorong Hermione ke dinding dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Demi Godric—"

"Ya, ya, tapi Godric Gryffindor tidak akan menolongmu dalam situasi seperti ini, Granger." Draco tersenyum, mencekal jemari Hermione di atas tongkatnya yang sudah berpijar (sepertinya kutukan itu sudah setengah dirapal)— "Kau sudah punya terlalu banyak dosa, tahu." Bibirnya sesenti kurang dari telinga si gadis. "Kalau begitu.. tidak masalah menambah satu dosa lagi, kan?"

Wajah Hermione terlalu panas untuk koridor malam yang dingin.

" _Kutemani_."

Draco memajukan bibirnya ke leher gadis itu, berhenti di sana.

"Malfoy, aku bersumpah bakal mengutukmu selamanya kecuali kau melepaskanku sekarang juga."

Jeda sejenak.

Draco tertawa lepas, sejurus kemudian menarik tangannya. Kakinya mundur dua langkah. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit. "Oke, aku ketakutan." Senyum meremehkannya dipasang kembali. "Sampai lain waktu, _sweetheart._ "

Cowok itu menaikkan alis sekali lagi, sebelum melenggang dengan kedua tangan dalam saku dan siulan yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai mendidihkan otak Hermione. Gryffindor itu berusaha bernapas, menyentuh lehernya dengan geram.

 _Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Hermione, apa itu tadi?_

Hermione memejamkan mata, dadanya bergemuruh. Menjijikkan.

Tongkatnya tergenggam erat, paru-parunya sedikit lepas kendali. Persetan dengan Malfoy— oh, _brengsek._ Bahkan namanya terasa begitu memuakkan. Apa yang akan Harry dan Ron katakan mulai terngiang-ngiang di kepala Hermione.

Bukan. Bukan. Ia bukan salah satu dari jalang-jalang Malfoy.

 _Fuck._

"Kubunuh kau, Malfoy."

Salahkan Merlin untuk membiarkan dendamnya mengambil alih karena kali ini, _kali ini,_ ia harus membunuh pemuda itu secepatnya, malam ini juga, apa pun iu untuk mengembalikan secuil harga dirinya. Dasar keparat. Brengsek tidak tahu diri. Sok kasanofa.

Hermione melafal sederet daftar kutukan dan mengulanginya, sebelum mulai mengejar Draco Malfoy tanpa ritme. Pirang idiot itu baru saja menghilang di tikungan depan, jadi ia tidak punya alasan kehilangan jejak.

Hermione bakal mengulitinya, dan mungkin menunjukkannya pada Harry dan Ron.

Yeah, dia bukan salah satu dari jalang-jalang Malfoy kurang ajar itu. Bukan. Jelas bukan. Ini pelecehan. Dan harus ada tindakan.

 _Bunuh dia, Hermione._

Hermione mencapai pertigaan dalam sepuluh langkah panjang dan segera saja menemui targetnya. Tongkatnya sudah terangkat setengah dan mantranya sudah nyaris dirapal ketika gadis itu sadar—

Draco tidak sedang sendiri.

Hermione menarik punggung ke balik dinding, memaksa jantungnya tidak lepas kendali.

Kemudian ia mulai _mendengarkan._

o0o

To Be Continued

o0o

A/N: Halo, semua! Saya gasadar ngepost fik ini sejak 2015 trus ga kelar-kelar sampe sekarang wkwkw. Terima kasih untuk **ulilil. olala, Riska662, Sasara Keiko, Staecia, erni. govato, NabilahAnanda, baeqtpie, ayuniejung, Xionsca, Nangellpotter,** dan beberapa **Guest** yang sudah menitip review. Untuk kalian yang favo/follow juga, _thanks a lot!_ Sampai ketemu lagi;)) -GP


End file.
